


Мечтая об Аризоне

by fandom Corazon De Joker etc 2020 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc), IrhelSol, Noctis_Karell



Series: ФБ 2020: миди R—NC17 [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Monsters, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Road Trips, условные штаты условной Америки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/fandom%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: Беглая вычитка error425
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo & Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Donquixote Doflamingo/Rokudou Mukuro
Series: ФБ 2020: миди R—NC17 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913086
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, Тексты R-NC17 команды Корасон энд Ко





	Мечтая об Аризоне

**Author's Note:**

> Беглая вычитка error425

Первым, что почувствовал Росинант, придя в себя, был бархан песка во рту. Голова соображала медленно, но с каждым скрипом песчинок на зубах он осознавал, что валяться вот так — непонятно где, как-то, ну, неправильно, что ли... Папа Сэнгоку не оценил бы. Если бы дожил.  
— Эй! — возглас вырвался сам собой, стоило вернуться чувствительности: что-то острое больно впилось в бок, а потом еще...  
— Да не дёргайся ты так, — раздраженно процедил кто-то сверху. — Иначе я тебе такого нашью, будешь потом оправдываться, что не на арматуру напоролся, а под целый танк попал. Хотя откуда бы взяться танку?  
— Ты еще кто?  
Можно было рывком скинуть с себя незнакомца, но где тогда окажется злополучная игла, Росинант не ручался.  
— В доктора в детстве не наигрался, вот, решил закрыть гештальт. А тут такой ценный кадр валяется...  
— Так ты врач? — Росинант даже слегка расслабился от этой мысли.  
— Упаси меня Дева Мария! Побегай от властей с мое и сам себе и врачом, и кем хочешь станешь.  
Росинант осторожно повел плечом, движение отдалось легкой ноющей болью. Что он имел в итоге? Его ковырял — вряд ли чистой! — иглой какой-то бандит, по глупости переживший апокалипсис. Голова трещит так, что ясно — до рваной раны на спине был еще и хороший удар по затылку. Каннибалы? Нет, эти бы зашивать не стали, сожрали бы так.  
— Ты кстати, извини, — незнакомец хмыкнул. — Не меня, конечно, а моего приятеля, и не пытайся при встрече пересчитать ему зубы. Он в темноте хреново разбирает, где свои, а где чужие, бьет всех подряд, дескать — на том свете разберутся, где свои. Но черепушка у тебя крепкая, мозги через уши не вытекают и на том спасибо.  
— Да кто ты и этот твой… такие, блядь?!  
Любому терпению приходит конец. Росинант считал, что обладал им за двоих — себя и брата, но загадочная ситуация и маловразумительный поток сознания как-то выводили из душевного равновесия.  
— Спокойно! Я уже почти. — Жёсткое колено уперлось Росинанту в поясницу. — Не дергайся, кому говорю! Брат твой, дылда такая двухметровая, с моим знакомым тачку пошли искать. Или тележку. Или осла хотя бы, тут когда-то зоопарк неподалеку был. Негоже в карантинной зоне находиться после заката.  
— Да и до него тоже, — машинально согласился Росинант, вспоминая.  
Они с Дофламинго отправились в красную зону поживиться припасами. После того, как большая часть населения повымерла несколько лет назад от какой-то особо пакостной заразы, выжившие блуждали без особого смысла и цели. Нашел жрать — хорошо, не нашел — плохо, потому что сдох.  
Дофламинго все еще смеялся, что времена шли, а армейская муштра в Росинанте оставалась неистребима. На самом деле, Росинант просто не понимал, для чего ему идти к цели в обход, если можно ломануться напрямую.  
Вот, наверное, и ломанулся в этот раз.  
— Что случилось и почему я валяюсь тут с тобой? — дождавшись, когда колено наконец-то уберется у него со спины, Росинант перевернулся. Спину тут же обдало болью, но ему было не привыкать.  
— А что, надо было тебя одного оставить? — Человек перед ним, в потрепанном жизнью кожаном плаще, непринужденно опирался об остро заточенный шест. Удивление его было лживым и приторным, как и насмешливая улыбка на тонких подвижных губах. Росинанту было от него не по себе. — Собаки от вируса того не сдохли. Да и думаешь, других охотников до твоего тела не нашлось бы? Меня, кстати, Мукуро зовут. Мы с Хибари мимо проходили, когда услышали, как твой братец матерится на всю округу...  
— Зачем?  
— А зачем ты упал со второго этажа через дыру в полу? — Мукуро пожал плечами. — Я бы тебе еще и навешал, чтобы наверняка. Но Хибари такой: «нет, надо им помочь, смотри какие здоровенные, на всю зиму мяса хватит».  
Мукуро поднял с земли коробку, в которую наскоро начал собирать едко-пахнущие склянки, шприцы и бинты. По всей видимости, ими пользовались еще до апокалипсиса.  
— На самом деле, Хибари знает тут одно место. Твой брат поможет ему расчистить территорию и достать транспорт.  
— Дофламинго. Моего брата зовет Дофламинго.  
— Да хоть Розовый Хуй! Полночь близится, и, если ты можешь стоять на своих двоих, я бы посоветовал нам укрыться. Никто не знает, что ночами в карантинной зоне творится, и я узнавать не стремлюсь.  
Что ж, с этим Росинант был вполне солидарен.

Они укрылись в подвале соседнего дома. Мукуро нарисовал на стене какой-то условный знак, по которому их, видимо, должны были найти свои, и, для порядка осмотрев пару этажей — пустота и разруха, толком не забаррикадироваться, спустились вниз. С виду Мукуро в подвале себя чувствовал откровенно хорошо, развалился на каком-то ящике, как король на троне. Кожаный плащ этот старомодный, сапоги с пряжками вполне дополняли образ, а вот майка-хаки и броник — не очень. С любопытством осматривая ржавые мокрые трубы и праздно попинывая клоки пыли на бетонном полу, он мог бы сойти за диггера.  
— Вода есть? — спросил Росинант, который клаустрофобией не страдал, но небольшие замкнутые пространства не любил.  
— Есть, но много не пей. — Мукуро вытянул из рюкзака бутылку с мутноватой водой. — Там антибиотик, не думай, что из лужи, — он задумчиво покачал бутылкой, смерил Росинанта взглядом и тонко улыбнулся: — Но из лужи тоже есть.  
И кинул ему бутылку.  
— Лучше уж свою мочу пить, — пробормотал Росинант. Сделал пару глотков и поморщился — гадкий вкус.  
— Да ладно, как раз без нас, гадящих тварей, природа чувствует себя отлично.  
— Думаешь, выживать в лесу проще?  
Мукуро пожал плечами и заметил:  
— Крыс уже всех сожрали, а людей есть не выгодно. Лучше иметь запасные руки и ноги.  
— Или запас халявного мяса, — поддакнул Росинант, и Мукуро понимающе улыбнулся. Этот бы точно сожрал при нужде человека.  
Росинант сел у противоположной стены, чтобы видеть и дверь, и Мукуро, и узкое окно под потолком. Спина ныла, никак не удавалось найти удобную позу. Клонило в сон, но это была непозволительная роскошь, и он развлекал себя изучением Мукуро из-под ресниц. Тот не был похож на военного, но расслабленная поза и собранность при этом обывателям не свойственны. Хотя тут все обыватели уже либо передохли, либо превратились в жёстких выживателей. Может быть, Мукуро когда-то был фокусником — движения рук выдавали. И убивать быстро и достаточно ловко этот новый знакомец, вероятно, тоже умел. Росинанту не нравилось, как Мукуро откровенно набивался в попутчики и выпячивал свою полезность. Или же Росинант параноил.  
— Как долго будем ждать? О чём вы с твоим Хибари договорились?  
Мукуро не ответил, вместо этого резко сделал вид, что прислушивается к происходящему снаружи. Ну-ну, Росинанта такими штучками было не провести, к тому же сам он никаких посторонних звуков не слышал.  
— Вы с братом где до этого жили? — Мукуро вновь переключил внимание на него. — Нездешние, сразу видно.  
— А ты, стало быть, здешний? — усмехнулся Росинант, наконец-то найдя более менее удобную позу.  
— Это Калифорния, детка, — плотоядно облизнувшись, ответил Мукуро.  
Что-то нехорошее, связанное с этим прелестным штатом, в голове у Росинанта крутилось, но он никак не мог поймать мысль.  
— Сан-Квентин, — уже без всякого веселья,обронил Мукуро. — А до этого Гуантанамо. Так что последнее мое место жительства как раз — солнечная Калифорния, а до этого не менее солнечная Куба. С загаром мне, правда, не очень повезло, не ложится никак. Ну а ты у нас из каких краев?  
— Иностранный Легион.  
— Охуеть! — Мукуро чуть не подпрыгнул на месте и хлопнул в ладоши. — За то, за что меня сажали — тебе еще и деньги приплачивали. Нет в жизни счастья.  
— Но в конце концов ты же выжил, — резюмировал Росинант. — Итак, как долго? О чем вы договорились? Отвечай.  
— Полегче-полегче, тебе резво двигаться-то нельзя. А то расползется там все к херам, будешь печень руками придерживать.  
— Какая, мать твою, печень, — Росинант сжал переносицу пальцами.  
— Ну или селезенка. Мне-то откуда знать, что у тебя внутри. Говорил же — не врач я, не врач.  
— Так ты отвечать будешь?! — рявкнул Росинант так, что с потолка посыпалась мелкая крошка.  
— Не-а, — лениво протянул Мукуро. — Как найдут, так и найдут. Я, вот веришь, в душе не ебу, как Хибари меня находит! Если в мире останутся две машины и все дороги этого бренного мира станут пусты — он обязательно в меня врежется. Ну, а если серьезно — я там зря знаки оставлял, что ли? Пригонят какую-нибудь колымагу и свалим все вместе отсюда. Так что сиди, отдыхай и не еби мозг, пожалуйста.  
Росинанта посещали сомнения на счет того, что свалят они все вместе. Он на месте Мукуро и неведомого Хибари пристрелил бы обоих для собственной безопасности, как только разгрёбся с делами. Что-то ему подсказывало, что напарник у Мукуро должен быть тем ещё сукиным сыном. Так что, вероятно, думал в том же направлении. Как и Дофламинго, которому эта светлая мысль, скорее всего, пришла в голову одной из первых.  
Мукуро снова к чему-то прислушался и досадливо тряхнул головой.  
— Едут? — Росинант, как ни пытался, так и не смог ничего расслышать.  
— Не то, — буркнул Мукуро, вжавшись в стену, сразу став похожим на затаившегося зверя. — Не сюда.  
— Слушай, если ты это... слышишь голоса там всякие, то нам точно не по пути. — Росинант мысленно поежился. Перед психами он всегда испытывал иррациональный страх, как и большинство нормальных людей.  
— Ты редко в карантинную зону выходил, — Мукуро перешел на шепот. — Иногда в ней есть что-то, ну... что-то нездешнее. И если вовремя спрятаться, то тебя не найдут.  
— А если не спрятаться?  
— То никто уже не найдёт.  
Господи, как же было хорошо, когда Росинант просто служил и выполнял приказы. Голова лишний раз не болела, а если и было из-за чего, то всегда находился старший по званию. А потом подкосила дурацкая простуда: ну сопли, ну кашель, ну температура — не такая уж и высокая. Скажи кто тогда, что из-за этого весь мир вымрет — засмеяли бы. Росинант и сам не верил до тех пор, пока не пришел в себя в госпитале. Лет через пять после того, как туда загремел. И это он удачно так, потому что Дофламинго обнаружился в соседней палате и как раз пытался заново научиться ходить, говорить и желательно не обоссаться.  
Сколько их всего было: впавших в непонятную кому и переживших в итоге конец света — одному богу известно. И что теперь со всем этим дерьмом делать — тоже.  
Дофламинго хотел поселение основать. С местной тиранией в своём лице, но крепкими стенами и защитой для выживших. Может и вышло бы что из этого, но пока на их пути попались только эти два придурка и куча мародеров-каннибалов.  
— Ладно. Сделаю вид, что поверил. На что обращать внимание? К чему прислушиваться, чего опасаться? Что делать в случае чего? Кстати — чего именно? Как они действуют? Что это вообще такое примерно хоть? Что-то же известно, раз стоит их так опасаться, кроме «встретишься — сдохнешь»? — Росинант слегка занервничал.  
Очень медленно Мукуро повернул к нему голову и зловеще улыбнулся:  
— Ничего. — и, дождавшись, когда лицо Росинанта достаточно вытянется и побагровеет, добавил сочувственно — Материалист, да? Всё должно быть посчитано и разложено по полочкам?  
— Военный, — поправил Росинант, но получилось не гордо, а с досадой, что ли, и он сам хмыкнул невесело этой «оговорке по Фрейду». И тут же разозлился:  
— Если ты решил меня просто попугать от скуки, как дурачка, то я могу тебе напомнить сказку про мальчика, который любил кричать «Волки!» по приколу. К тому же, — уже спокойнее добавил он, свинчивая крышку с бутылки: пить вновь хотелось адски, — какой от меня толк, если я буду пугаться каждого шороха или меня на первом же привале утащит неведомая ёбаная хуйня. Зря, что ли, зашивал? Вам же что-то надо от нас?  
Это он ловко ввернул вопрос, только вот Мукуро любил болтать и не любил говорить по делу.  
— А ты будешь пугаться, лейтенант? Или до кого ты там дослужился? — поинтересовался Мукуро и покачал головой.  
— Ты от меня ещё отчёт в письменной форме потребуй. По пунктам.  
Он встал на ящик и попытался дотянуться до трубы. А мазнув по ней пальцами, затянутыми в перчатки, зачем-то их понюхал.  
— Можно я сломаю тебе ноги? Толку никакого, зато хоть душу отведу, — сказал Росинант медленно, самому себе с отвращением напоминая брата. — А твоему Хибари скажу, что ты нарвался. Думаю, он поймёт.  
Не переставая копаться в своих карманах, множество которых пряталось, как оказалось, внутри плаща, Мукуро тихо рассмеялся:  
— Какой ты скучный и неоригинальный. Сразу видно, военный. Но Хибари точно понравишься. Или нет.  
Росинанту было глубоко параллельно, понравится он какому-то там Хибари или нет. Желудок невовремя вспомнил, что еда в нем была последний раз полтора дня назад, и было бы неплохо подкрепиться.  
— Знаешь, — Мукуро поправил растрепанную прическу. — Если ты можешь ходить, то тебе повезло, потому что нам пора.  
— Куда?  
— Ну ты и вопросы задаешь! Туда, где безопасней, чем здесь. : — Он рывком перехватил тонкую серебристую ниточку, притяную откуда-то сквозняком. Запахло паленым. — Урок первый, Росинант. Вот это — паутина, нитки, да как их только не обзывают, появляются незаметно, бесшумно. Налипнут на тебя, ты сначала ничего и не поймешь, — зловеще продолжал Мукуро, и у Росинанта окончательно сложилось впечатление, что тому доставляет искреннее удовольствие запугивать. Нашел кого, ха!  
— А потом, — подхватил Росинант, припоминая, — они вплавятся тебе в кожу тонкими червями, прогрызут мышцы, кости — сначала ты будешь только чесаться, а потом просто раздерёшь себя в клочья, пока они будут медленно и крайне болезненно пожирать тебя изнутри, выедая по кусочку, как термиты. Видел однажды, как эта пакость целый лагерь за вечер сожрала.  
— Молодец, теорию выучил. Осталось приступить к практике. Держись меня и через месяц научишься жопой чуять такое, что нормальным людям и не снилось. Ну или скопытишься, это если не повезет.  
— Если захочешь с ним пойти, — тихий, безэмоциональный голос, от которого все волоски на теле мгновенно встали дыбом, раздался сзади, — помни, что иногда он разговаривает с маленькими мертвыми девочками.  
— Привет, Хибари! — Мукуро радостно помахал ему рукой, попутно стряхивая с неё нить. — От тебя двух слов не дождешься, так что пришлось придумать себе воображаемого друга. Чтобы не спятить.  
— Роси, — в подвал, пригибаясь, протиснулась очередная фигура. — Если ты думаешь, что я буду жалеть, что с тобой так вышло — ошибаешься. Дыру в полу ты проморгал самостоятельно.  
— О! — воскликнул Мукуро. — А вот и Хуй. И даже Розовый!  
Повисла неловкая пауза, которую, как казалось Росинанту, должен разрядить либо смех, либо приступ гипертонии и пролитая кровь, вероятно из Мукуровой головы, но это не точно — иногда Росинанту казалось, что голова у Доффи всё-таки взорвётся, сосуды не выдержат. На шутку это громкое заявление не было похоже ну никак, а изображать хорошую мину при плохой игре? Настолько ли им нужны были эти странные типы, а гордость и обидчивость у Доффи были размером с Этну.  
С другой стороны… Доффи был тот ещё клоун.  
— А, мой братец ещё не убил этот болтливый ананас? Надо же! Хибари, я тебе проспорил. Кому отсосать? — Доффи радостно скинул розовую куртку и закатал рукава ещё белоснежной рубашки. — Я не только Мистер Большой Розовый Хуй, я ещё и Мистер Глубокая Глотка, и язык у меня длинный и с фантазией. Получше, чем у этого, а, Роси?  
Доффи улыбался широко и радостно, а вены пучились у него на лбу осьминожьими щупальцами. И если Мукуро надеялся на охуение с его стороны, то добился охуения со своей — и Росинанта, немножко. Хотя от братца, по старой памяти, он мог ожидать чего-то подобного: в своих притонах Доффи умел разряжать обстановку между напряжёнными сторонами. И оскорбить умел — Роси до-олго учился не вестись, и всё с переменным успехом.  
— Что длинный и с фантазией — знаю, ты в детстве, когда руки себе сломал, им себе кроссовки и завязывал, — кивнул Росинант и как можно дебильнее улыбнулся, — а вот кто из вас лучше, это только если сравнить на практике. Можете отсосать друг другу!  
Рванёт или нет?  
— Отлично, чем занять наш будущий досуг мы уже придумали. Будешь судьёй, а Хибари присяжным. А пока у нас дельце более неотложное. Надо перекусить и топать. Машина в трёх кварталах к югу, но через завалы мы её не перегоним. А совсем по темноте шастать не советую.  
— А тут белые пожиратели, — так же бесцветно произнёс Хибари, прислонившийся к стене у двери и даже не открывший глаз. — Так что есть будем на ходу, пока нас не сожрали.  
— А, — как будто всё понял, небрежно произнёс Доффи. Он того, что видел Росинант, не застал. — Ну тогда только сбившуюся стельку в туфле поправлю — и пошли.  
Все уставились на его говнодавища. Доффи сел на ящик, натужно скрипнувший под ним, и стал неторопливо расшнуровывать свой ботинок.  
Мукуро заржал, а Росинант только фыркнул, неожиданно синхронно с Хибари, и мутно глянул на полоску света в узком окне — оно медленно наливалось ярко-розовым и подсвечивало макушку Доффи так, словно он был король на троне в храме божьем. Странная ассоциация в странной обстановке, наверное, у него поднималась температура. У Росинанта не было сил ни смеяться, ни злиться, ни препираться. Он хотел есть и спать, а нужно ещё топать куда-то. Дьявол.  
А время тянулось, как тот шнурок. Полоса света из окошка становилась всё более тусклой, но все молча и смиренно ждали. Наконец Дофламинго закончил с ботинком, неторопливо зашнуровал его обратно, закинул на плечо рюкзак и, окинув всех величественным взглядом, кивнул на выход.  
— На хрена мы его ждали? — услышал Росинант, когда Мукуро наклонился к Хибари.  
— Эта сука аккумулятор с собой забрала.

На улице было тихо и в сумерках то и дело мерещились неясные тени, на которые никто не обращал внимания. Пусть Росинант и не был частым гостем карантинных зон, но догадался, что если люди не обращают внимания на какую-то хуйню, то значит она того просто не стоит.  
Завалы оказались ничем иным, как следами старой массовой аварии. Над головой Росинант видел звезды и уныло свисающие железные прутья дорожного моста.  
Дофламинго шел, распинывая куски лома, словно они ничего не весили, Мукуро присвистывал детскую считалочку «Ну-ка дети, встаньте вкруг. Пустота и боль вокруг. Подожди чуть-чуть и вот — Смерть всех вместе заберёт». Хибари не было.  
Стоп. Росинант замер, оглядываясь, но Хибари исчез, словно никогда и не появлялся.  
— Народ, — осторожно, боясь нарушить относительную тишину, позвал он. — Где Хибари? Мы его не забыли часом?  
— Забыли и хуй с ним, — резюмировал Дофламинго. — Аккумулятор все равно у меня.  
Мукуро заложил руки за голову и гадко улыбнулся.  
— Что? — возмущенно спросил он, когда все взгляды скрестились на нем. — Надо было следить за руками!  
Невдалеке взревел двигатель, а Дофламинго зло вытряс из мешка куски кирпичей.  
— Когда успел?  
— Пока ты со шнурками копался. Меньше пафоса, детка, меньше пафоса, — Мукуро бодрячком запрыгнул на просевший под ним капот и осмотрелся. — Вижу Хибари. Если как следуем поспешим, то до последнего луча солнца окажемся в теплой машинке. Вы просто не поверите, как я устал.  
— А что ты делал-то все это время? — Росинант осторожно дотронулся до спины. — Ну вышил на мне картинку крестиком, а потом жопу просиживал на ящиках.  
— Да пожалуйста! — Мукуро даже перекосило. — Следующий раз будешь просиживать жопу один. Без меня. Ну? Чего ждете? Вперед!

Честь вести Додж Ран выпала Хибари. Он, правда, особо и не сопротивлялся, решив, что на водительском месте ему будет лучше.  
— И куда же мы едем? — один из многих карманов Мукуро явил потрепанную карту с подранными краями. — Предлагаю Аризону. Там мы еще не были.  
— Ты себе туристический маршрут прокладываешь, что ли? — хохотнул Дофламинго, резким движением выдёргивая и так много переживший кусок бумаги. — Что там в этой Аризоне полезного?  
— Я там не был, — Мукуро откинулся на сиденье и прислонился виском к стеклу. — Это большое упущение, и его надо исправить. Прикинь, никогда не видел Гранд Каньон.  
— Мало потерял, — сонно отозвался Росинант, уместившийся сзади так, чтобы не болела спина. — Ну, камни. Ну, большие камни. Жара летом адская. Вылезешь из машины, и сразу солнышком по ебалу так прихлопнет, что парамедикам откачивать придется.  
— Пессимист ты, Роси, — со всей скорбью мира вздохнул Дофламинго. — Я за Аризону. Это лучше, чем Невада.  
— Я за то, чтобы съебать с этой планеты, — тихо, но очень отчетливо произнес Хибари. — Жаль, этот вариант не рассматривается.  
— А если серьезно? — Росинант кое-как приподнялся на локте, чтобы видеть чернеющую макушку над сиденьем. — Не про другую планету, а про штат.  
— Пусть будет Аризона. Может, это травоядное там пришибет каким-нибудь камнем к чертям собачьим.  
— Кея, что же ты будешь без меня делать? — на грани слуха пробормотал Мукуро.  
— Наслаждаться.

Дорога стелилась под колёса ровно. Раз или два по обочинам виднелось неясное глазу мерцание, и в этих местах Хибари прибавлял скорость.  
Росинант из-под полуопущенных век наблюдал покачивающийся потолок салона, пытаясь выстроить хотя бы одну связную цепочку мыслей в голове. Пока единственной теорией выводилось, и потому страшно раздражало, что человечество сгинуло, как вид. А они — атавизмы, которые рано или поздно все равно отвалятся за ненадобностью.  
Нельзя сказать, что его это как-то сильно беспокоило, но скорость случившегося изрядно ошарашивала.  
Как и то, что они друг друга ещё не переубивали по всем законам кино, логики и просто бытового здравого смысла.  
Наверное, всё же возымела действие усталость, потому что Мукуро явно надоело переругиваться со всеми и сразу, Дофламинго делал вид, что спит, нацепив на нос очки, а Хибари всё так же молча крутил баранку минивэна.  
— Эй, Хибари, — позвал Росинант, когда от скуки уже хотел было разбудить Мукуро. — Вы в этих краях откуда?  
— Очнулся в Калифорнийском госпитале, — монотонно пробубнил тот. — Потом встретил это травоядное.  
— И вы столько лет блуждали по Калифорнии? — не поверил Росинант.  
— Искали выживших. Находили. Убивали.  
— Это которые каннибалы? Понимаю, противные ребята.  
— Нет, это которые порченые. Спросишь, кто это, и я загрызу тебя до смерти, не слезая с водительского места.  
— Ну извини, мифологии штатов Мэн и Калифорния отличаются. Хотя я считаю, что все эти придумки — следствие деградации разума, который отчаянно не хочет верить, что вокруг остались одни мудаки.  
— Так ты из Мэна? — случилось, наверное, что-то действительно удивительное, потому что Хибари даже голову в его сторону повернул.  
— Нет. — Росинант прикрыл глаза сгибом локтя. — Но я там долго жил, а все это говно с коронавирусом или как его там звали, настигло меня в Ираке. А ты?  
— Детектив по особо тяжким. Жил в Японии.  
— Нихуя ж тебя занесло!  
Под колеса что-то метнулось, но Хибари даже не сбавил скорость. Машина резко подпрыгнула, Дофламинго смачно впечатался затылком в потолок, прикусив язык, и сплюнул кровь прямо на пол.

Ранчо было маленьким и заброшенным: сплошь сорняки да трава в два человеческих роста. Может, там даже была старая кукуруза, мутировавшая или изрыгающая маньяков и чудищ, как в любом приличном старом ужастике. Жилой когда-то дом к северу от дороги выглядел в темноте огромным спящим мамонтом, поросшим мхом и грибами. Света звёзд хватало разглядеть, что кое-где окна заколочены, в одном месте крыша прохудилась, и, судя по торчащим доскам, дыру проделали изнутри. Наверняка в этом месте куча гнёзд и птичьего дерьма. Росинант тоскливо подумал о яичнице с беконом, его замутило от голода и передёрнуло от боли в затёкших мышцах и горячей рези в спине. Что там? Воспаление от грязных ниток? Перебинтовать его никто не удосужился. Теперь ещё очень захотелось помыться, но это и вовсе была нереальная роскошь. Впрочем, на ранчо мог быть и колодец, ведь так?  
— Эти тростники мы колёсами не передавим, придётся рубить. — Дофламинго вытянул шею в открытое окно, затем протянул руку и покачал ближайший к нему сухой ствол. — Вроде, никакого дерьма вроде жуков и богомолов не сыпется, нахватаем разве что трухи и колючек. Кто со мной?  
— У тебя есть, чем рубить этот лес? — спокойно и по-деловому спросил Хибари, глуша мотор и включая фары.  
— Мачете сойдёт?  
— Сойдёт.  
Росинант понимал, почему Хибари старался привлекать меньше внимания на дороге и ехал почти вслепую, но сейчас разве они не светятся на всю округу, как маяк? Людоеды или порченые, или ещё какая-нибудь небыль точно их заметят, если ошиваются поблизости.  
Но впотьмах прорубаться к дому тоже было так себе развлечение.  
— Я полежу пока тут? — Росинант глянул на зевающего и потягивающегося Мукуро.  
— Ага. Стережёшь Мукуро, пока тот стережёт машину, — ухмыльнулся Дофламинго, с явным удовольствием вылезая наружу и сдёргивая с рюкзака обмотанный тряпкой клинок.  
— Я залезу на крышу, буду указывать, куда двигаться. Сменю, когда устанешь, — Хибари тоже выбрался наружу.  
— Эй, я тоже могу поработать навигатором! Вдвоём вы быстрее справитесь, — сквозь зевок предложил Мукуро и вновь, как фокусник, извлёк откуда-то сигарету. Нагло заявил Росинанту: — Тебе не предлагаю, ковбой.  
— Сука.  
— Ага. Ну так что, лезть на крышу?  
— Когда ты проявляешь инициативу, это не к добру, — Хибари процедил это устало, как набившую оскомину истину, и вдруг ухмыльнулся, остро и хищно: — Могу дать тебе биту, проламывать сухостой. В багажнике лежит, вся гвоздями утыкана, как раз штучка для тебя.  
— Фу-у, как пошло и неэстетично, — Мукуро выпустил носом дым. Росинант сглотнул и закрыл глаза, давя стон. К чёрту. Он сейчас кого-нибудь убьёт. Он не курил уже две недели!  
— Я согласен, давай биту. Жопу уже отсидел с вами, ребятки.  
Щёлкнула и отъехала в сторону дверца, Мукуро резво спрыгнул наземь. Следом послышался щелчок курка. Росинант тут же распахнул глаза.  
— А я на крышу. Буду следить за периметром, чтобы никакие травоядные не подобрались незаметно.  
— Револьвер?  
Хибари ничего не ответил, но стал неуловимо похож на детектива из нуарного кино двадцатых годов прошлого века.  
— Команда фриков, — пробормотал Росинант. Сэнгоку бы одобрил. Он любил чудаковатых и с фантазией, но дисциплинированных. Хотя нет, Мукуро бы он забраковал. Точно-точно. А потом бы скидывал в тыл врага как особо деморализующее оружие.

Послышался хруст ломаемого тростника. Росинант лениво наблюдал за тенью Дофламинго и остро жалел, что не мог как следует размяться. Нормальной тренировки у него не было давно. В какой-то миг его чуть не оглушило внезапным выстрелом и последовавшим воплем Мукуро:  
— Блядь, Хибари!  
— Не в тебя же, — флегматично раздалось сверху.  
— Да, но в его башке мои гвозди застряли! А-ну ка расступись!  
Что там происходило, Росинанту оставалось только догадываться, но Дофламинго влетел задницей прямиком в окно, выбив его к чертям собачьим. В его крепких объятьях оказалось окровавленное тело то ли человека, то ли какой-то неясной хероты.  
— Вендиго, — констатировал Хибари. — Брось падаль, где один, там много.  
— Киса-киса, хочешь свежего мяса? Давай-давай, ближе-ближе.  
Росинант все-таки сел, чтобы увидеть, как Мукуро с совершенно безумной улыбкой раскрошил кому-то кумпол. Череп вендиго разлетелся с влажным хрустом, желтоватые мозги брызнули на Мукуро и налипли на стекло. Битой орудовать мудак умел.  
Сквозь дыру, пробитую задницей Дофламинго, в салон полезла узловатая когтистая лапа. Росинант недоуменно уставился на нее и, не представляя, что лучше делать, как следует пнул каблуком сапога. Не подействовало, и следом показалась голова с оскаленной пастью, которая тут же с треском и хлюпом отвалилась от тела и теперь, удивленно скалясь, взирала на Росинанта, ровняк между ног, заливая штанины кровью. Тьфу! Он взял это за волосы и швырнул обратно.  
— Аут! — заорал Мукуро, отбивая голову куда-то в поле. Следом метнулся хвост кровавой кометы.  
— Их там целая стая, — предупредил Хибари. — У меня патронов не хватит.  
— Ой, только не говори мне, что тебе патроны нужны. Засмею! — Мукуро вытер лоб окровавленной ладонью и сунулся в машину. — Росинька, на том свете полежишь. Не так много и осталось. Давай в строй.  
— Отъебись от моего брата, — рыкнул Дофламинго, ломая тростник и чьи-то кости.  
— Тогда я машину вместе с ним поджигаю?  
— Чего?! — нестройный хор голосов заглушил даже протяжные хрипы вендиго.  
— Да, блядь, дайте ему какой-нибудь лом и пусть черепа крошит! Мы ж не отобьёмся! Их тут вон сколько, они нас с машиной сожрут. И шуток вы не понимаете.  
Вообще-то идея была здравая, и Росинанту определенно хотелось поучаствовать в общей забаве, но спина, да и оружие... Мачете у них с Доффи было одно на двоих.  
— Короче, так! Я их собираю поближе, а вы — мочите. — Мукуро затянулся тем, что еще оставалось от окурка, сплюнул его под ноги и ломанулся сквозь траву.  
— Кретин! — заорал Хибари.  
— Еблан! — рявкнул Доффи.  
Росинант ничего орать не стал, потому что эти двое и так все прекрасно озвучили. Вылез из машины, походя отодрал бампер, как замену лому, и со зловещим: «с террористами разговор короткий», прошагал по просеке, оставленной братом и Мукуро.  
К восходу солнца заниматься изничтожением травы было уже незачем — вокруг дома все вытоптали, туда при желании мог приземлиться и вертолёт.  
Хибари молча вытирал о траву пару полицейских дубинок, Дофламинго любовно разглядывал мачете, а Мукуро валялся неподалеку, глубоко затягиваясь очередной сигареткой, и выглядел до того счастливым, словно это не ему распахали когтями бок. Росинант невольно принюхался: поганец где-то добыл марихуану!  
Досталось, к слову, всем. И что совсем уж странно — не досталось Росинанту.  
— Будешь у нас нянькой, — ржал Дофламинго, обматывая прокушенную насквозь руку своей же курткой.  
— Спасибо, я как-нибудь сам.  
Хибари потирал ушибленный лоб, синяк на котором ответственно заявлял: знатное было месилово.  
— Эй, травоядное. Ты еще не откинулся там?  
— Не-а, а что надо?  
— В дом попасть не хочешь?  
— Не-а, мне и тут хорошо. Небо, солнышко, птички поют.  
— Да харе курить уже! — не выдержал Росинант. — Аптечка твоя где?  
Мукуро неопределенно махнул рукой, что могло означать что угодно. От «прямо здесь» до «на другом краю света».  
— Вот эта херня что ли? — Дофламинго подобрал с земли затоптанную коробочку с кособоким крестиком на боку.  
— Ага, — приоткрыв один глаз, Мукуро покосился на артефакт. — Судя по виду, ничего целого и полезного там не осталось. Хотя, полезного, по сути, и не было. Так, аспирин и швейные иголки. Все ценное тут, — он похлопал себя по груди. — Было. во всяком случае. Хотя в суматохе могло потеряться. Что ж, такова жизнь.  
Непонятно, что доконало Росинанта, но просто стоять и слушать этот поток сознания сил у него не нашлось. Поэтому он согнулся — спина просто возопила от боли, и заржал. Как и остальные следом.  
Напряжение ночи отступало, гасило адреналин в крови, и только Мукуро, прикуривая очередную сигаретку, немелодично напевал:  
— Как прекрасен этот мир, посмотри...

Дофламинго выбил дверь ногой и все остальные чуть не задохнулись от спертого воздуха с привкусом гнилья.  
— Не нравится мне тут. — Росинант оперся о бампер, облегчая давление на спину.  
— Можешь ночевать на улице. — Мукуро скособочился возле дверного косяка.  
Хибари молча отодвинул всех и вошел внутрь, заглядывая во все углы. В одном из них, прямиком на кухне, обнаружился свисающий с потолочной балки полуистлевший труп женщины. Росинант обошел его, безуспешно стараясь не вляпаться в паутину, и принялся открывать дверцы многочисленных шкафчиков. Крупа, консервы, запасы бутилированной воды — неплохо на первое время. Ещё бы место расчистить.  
— Эй, народ, в гостиной вполне сносный диван и пара кресел, — как-то задумчиво произнес Мукуро. — Кстати, никому странным не показалось, что доски наверху были выбиты изнутри?  
Заметил? Росинант удивленно выглянул с кухни. Местность Мукуро осматривал вполне себе профессионально: не высовывался лишний раз, держал входы и выходы на виду…  
— А он не так прост, да? — хмыкнул Дофламинго ему на ухо. — Военный?  
— По его словам две самых отбитых тюрьмы.  
— Хм, ну тоже вероятно. Хибари тебе странным не кажется?  
— Доффи, — простонал Росинант, — мне странным кажется все, начиная с подцепленного насморка. Но пока удобнее держаться с ними.  
— Только осторожно, — Доффи кивнул.  
— Обед у нас есть, вода тоже, труп не мешает.  
— Вовремя мумифицировался, сука, — Мукуро влез на кухню. — А так — отличный пример постапокалиптического искусства.  
В любое другое время Росинант потребовал бы, чтобы тело сняли и перестали глумиться над ним, но… вместо этого он усмехнулся дурацкой шутке.

— Что там? — Росинант крутил головой, пытаясь рассмотреть ранение.  
— Не дёргайся, — Доффи осторожно провёл пальцами по краям раны. — Воспаление, а ты другого ожидал? Тебя шил натуральный коновал. Вот был у меня знакомый врач, — мечтательно пробормотал Дофламинго. — Мог почку вырезать так, что пациент и не заметил бы…  
— Избавь меня от подробностей.  
— Ладно-ладно, я тут покопался по ящичкам и у нас есть антибиотики. И перекись. Шрам останется, но тебе должно быть по барабану.  
Шрамов на Росинанте и правда было много, так что он просто молча согласился.  
— Ну и пошёл ты на хуй, сдохнешь, как и положено травоядным. — Хибари прошёл мимо них, чеканя шаг.  
— Да блядь, что сложного в просьбе не трогать меня и всё само заживёт!  
— Пойду, посмотрю, что ли…  
— А отсюда тебе не видно, правда? — не удержался Росинант, пока брат туго перетягивал его бинтами. — Со своей рукой сначала разберись, твоя куртка, конечно, эстетически прекрасна, но всё это совершенно негигиенично.  
— Так! — Хибари явился себя вновь, и было видно, что лучше с ним не спорить. — Некоторое время, пока не затянутся раны, а некоторые не сдохнут, поживём тут. Жратва и вода строго дозированы, на крыше довольно удачно можно организовать патруль. Дежурим по очереди и все. Для всех повторяю — все. Нас мало, гнездо вендиго мы хоть и выкосили, но на запах смерти придут другие.  
— Надо убрать тела. Оттащить их подальше, — Росинант потянулся почесать спину, но получил по рукам от Доффи. — В идеале сжечь.  
— Отлично, поищем бензин, — согласился Хибари, с чего-то возомнив себя главным. — И надо ещё раз как следует обыскать дом. Всё полезное сваливаем здесь. Всё ясно?  
— Я полезный, можно я сразу тут свалюсь? — весело спросил Мукуро и упал в ближайшее кресло. Выражение лица у него стало непередаваемым: и смешно, и жалко.  
— Перекись, какие-то антибиотики, аспирин. — Дофламинго кинул в него небольшим мешком. — Может, ещё чего найдем. Швейная игла тут точно должна быть.  
Мешок Мукуро поймал и тут же выронил. Поморщился и с досадой отлепил от себя пропитанную кровью майку — броник его спас, печень была на месте и кишки из брюха не вываливались, но толку, если он истечёт кровью или от заражения загнётся? Всё это было написано на лице Доффи ярким маркером, флуоресцентно-розовым примерно, и Росинант с удивлением отметил, что тому не наплевать.  
— Я принесу тебе воду, промыть рану, иглу и зеркало. Сам себя зашьёшь?  
— А ты трогательно подержишь меня за руку? — с противной улыбочкой поинтересовался Мукуро.  
— Я подержу зеркало, — спокойно ответил Доффи и широко улыбнулся, — ещё могу в морду дать, если отключаться начнёшь!  
— О! Само милосердие!  
— Ты потратишь на него свою воду? — удивился Росинант, взбивая диванную подушку: затхлая и комковатая. От запаха першило в горле, но лежать на животе без неё было совсем неудобно.  
— Почему же, — ответное удивление Доффи было очень ярким и неискренним, — его долю использую!  
— А ещё у них есть вода из лужи, — радостно припомнил он в тон брату. Эх, как бы он иногда ни уверял себя, что брата подменили в колыбели то ли феи, то ли лепреконы, но кровь — не водица. Нет, Мукуро, конечно, сам напрашивался, но уподобляться ему было последним делом.  
Росинант не жалел.  
— Да-да, я понимаю, прочный братский тандем, двое против одного — а при вашем росте считай что трое, а то и все четверо! Как не поиздеваться над ослабшим и нуждающимся, почувствовать себя важным и сильным в этом жестоком мире, где всё время нагибают скорей тебя... я бы поступил точно так же! — На этой тираде Мукуро выдохся и обмяк, растекаясь по спинке кресла как мешок дерьмового дерьма, бледный и измождённый.  
— Я пошёл. — Доффи выразительно глянул через плечо: «присмотри за чудиком» и, придерживая на руке, словно дикого зверя, изгвазданную кровью куртку (он же её точно отстирать попробует!), двинулся на второй этаж, унося с собой походный фонарь. Что ж, игла и простыни вместо бинтов и ему пригодятся.  
Некоторое время прошло в тишине и вязкой полудрёме. Неясный резкий звук выдернул из неё, Росинант вздрогнул и, сообразив, где он, глубоко вздохнул. Глянул мутными глазами на забитое досками окно. Здесь был свой генератор электричества, но завести его они пока не смогли. Может, что-то заржавело, или ещё какая мелочь, которую можно починить — он очень на это надеялся. На кухне, им повезло, плита работала на газу, баллоны с ним стояли в кладовке. Электрические конфорки тоже были, хозяйка вообще оказалась запасливой, аккуратной и предусмотрительной. От тоски повесилась, что ли? И вряд ли она жила одна, куда делись остальные? Не то чтобы это имело значение, но обнаружить живущего в стене одичалого ребёнка не хотелось бы. И лежать в душном полумраке и в голодном полуобмороке вместе с полутрупом в полуосмотренном доме… так себе, короче.  
Откуда-то потянуло густым мясным ароматом, и Росинант едва не захлебнулся слюной. Желудок свело и от тошноты замутило. Он уткнулся лбом в подушку и тяжело сглотнул.  
— Хибари умеет готовить?  
— Пиццу «Маргарита» или пекинскую уточку? Нет. Но консервы при разогреве он ещё ни разу не испортил.  
— О, ты ещё можешь говорить? — пробормотал он. По лестнице за стенами раздалось весёлое насвистывание, а потом к ним вернулся свет и Доффи.  
— Воняю, как сраный французский завод парфюма! Зато на мне ни одного микроба, точно, — засмеялся Доффи, и Росинант невольно зажал нос рукой.  
— Ты воняешь! — Мукуро возмущался так, словно ему в фуа-гра упал таракан. Но запах и вправду был убойным. — И это не духи!  
— Ужасный дешёвый мужской одеколон, — просипел Росинант.  
— Согласен, ужасный. — Доффи бухнул перед Мукуро зеркало, отодранное, кажется, со стены в ванной комнате, а на свободное кресло кинул звякнувшую коробку и ворох тряпок.  
— Иголки с капроновыми нитками. И пуговицы. Можешь пришить себе на бок разных красивеньких, думаю, тебе подойдут мелкие синие или тёмно-красные, — радостно заявил этот недобитый ценитель Леди Гаги, и Росинант придушенно заржал.  
— Ну вот что ты ржёшь? — фальшиво обиделся Доффи. — Стильно и практично: захотел — расстегнул, проветрил, поправил съехавший желудок, помассировал кишки. Актуально, с нашим-то питанием. .  
Одновременно к ним вернулся Хибари — в жизнеутверждающих ромашечках фартуке и с ножом в руке. Оглядел композицию и заявил:  
— Я нашёл бензин. Хватит разговоров, дел много. Где ваша дисциплина? Еда остынет.  
Мукуро оттопырил средний палец, подрагивающий, но красноречивый, и хрипло заявил:  
— Пока я не залатаюсь, жрать никто не будет. Если я помру, то хоть не глядя в ваши сытые рожи.  
— Значит, на пуговички ты согласен?

Рис с консервами, надо же. Хибари и приправы какие-то сыпанул, судя по запаху. Росинант загрёб ложкой еду и так, на ходу жуя, вышел на крыльцо, к брату. Снаружи воняло и чадило ужасно, так что он едва не выплюнул еду. Но тут ветер подул в сторону, и дышать стало легче.  
Доффи сидел на ступеньках и смотрел на жарко полыхающий костёр из вендиго.  
— Чего не лежишь, тупица? — спросил, неторопливо жуя свою порцию.  
— Бесит.  
— Да ладно.  
Росинант покосился на руку брата, туго обмотанную пожелтевшей, когда-то в мелкую ромашку наволочкой. Шить почти не пришлось, Доффи смог удачно стряхнуть тварь — отсёк голову, а потом разжал пасть, но Росинант опасался другого — заражения. И болит адски, наверняка, а боль Доффи не любил. Мог себе и передоз пэйнкиллерами устроить, глотая их на волне злости на паскудную боль. Сейчас, вроде, стал за собой следить — некому откачивать толком, скорую не вызовешь, но Росинант всё равно старался приглядывать за братом.  
А ещё лежать и вправду было тоскливо и скучно.  
— Думаешь, они нам и вправду пригодятся, эти ребята?  
— Они забавные. И не слабаки.  
Доффи глотнул из кружки растворимого кофе, добавил:  
— Да и нос к носу с тобой свихнуться можно.  
— Ну спасибо.  
— Я тебя люблю, но ты иногда очень бесишь.  
— Взаимно.  
Они помолчали, доедая и слушая, как огонь трещит на костях.  
— У Хибари наверняка развито чувство долга. Он из таких вот людей, принципиальных и опасных в своих принципах. А ещё он типа коп.  
— Детектив.  
— Один хрен. Служитель закона. Порядок любит.  
— Думаешь, за спасение Мукуро он решит быть нам обязанным?  
— Кто знает. Не бросил же он эту паскуду до сих пор, хотя грозится прибить... который раз за наше знакомство?  
— Прям как мы с тобой.  
— Ага.  
Росинант помолчал, размышляя, получит ли он в зубы за вопрос или нет, или пофиг, любопытно же. И тревожно. Он отставил миску и повернулся к брату.  
— А ты серьёзно отсосал бы Мукуро?  
Доффи подавился остатками кофе, откашлялся и, утеревшись рукой, опасно и ласково произнёс:  
— Роси, я не понял, ты ревнуешь? Или хотел бы присоединиться? Или тебя волнует облико морале…  
— Меня волнует, не подцепишь ли ты от него СПИД или сифилис, — буркнул Росинант, и увернулся от руки Доффи, который попытался то ли взлохматить ему волосы, то ли влепить леща. Доффи заржал:  
— Ну давай я у него справку попрошу. Пока не предъявит — ни-ни, ни грамма в рот, ни сантиметра в жопу!  
— Блядь. Не смешно! — Росинант раздражённо встал, сбежал по ступенькам вниз и, выдохнув сквозь зубы, вынул сигаретную пачку, найденную при обыске.  
— Почему же? — окликнул его брат. — Роси, послушай! Даже если мы решим расслабиться друг с другом, что с того? Может, мы сдохнем завтра? Или через неделю. Не хотелось бы, конечно, у меня большие планы...  
— Вот именно! — он взмахнул рукой, и сигарета клюнула его искрой. — А этот Мукуро совсем мутный и не выглядит надёжным. Ты собираешься начинать строить свою империю с него? Думаешь, Хибари будет тебя слушаться, если надавить на его принципы? Думаешь…  
— Я не понял, ты обвиняешь меня в том, что я думаю — или наоборот, не думаю?  
На этот вопрос у Росинанта не было ответа. Он сам не понял, почему так завёлся. Доффи в связях всегда был очень разборчив. А ещё никогда не говорил до конца всю правду и не раскрывал все свои планы. Мудак. Раньше — ладно, понятно, с чего. А сейчас что — привычка?  
Мукуро не успел сделать и стежка, как отрубился, и Доффи зашил его сам. Перебинтовал. Напоил лекарствами. Помог Хибари стащить трупы в кучу. Взаимопомощь и слаженная работа. Подыгрывания и заигрывания. Во всём виделся умысел: Росинант всё же знал брата, просто так тот ничего не делал. Может, военному внутри него было противно и тревожно: напоминало, как Доффи в подростковом возрасте связался с бандой Требола. Может, он и вправду ревновал — они проводили столько времени вдвоём только в детстве, доверяя лишь друг другу, и за эти пару лет он вновь ощутил, что Доффи его брат, что он скучал, что им может быть вместе хорошо.  
Может, это просто стресс и... с этим домом точно было не всё впорядке, Росинанту здесь не нравилось.  
— Ты нервный и слишком напряжённый. Хочешь, поделюсь заначкой бренди? Подрочить ещё могу, м-м?  
Росинант долго смотрел на брата, не зная, что ответить. Наверно, надо было сказать “давай”, только это означало спустить проблему на тормозах. Доффи же считал, что никакой проблемы нет.  
— Себе подрочи, у тебя явно недоёб.  
— А ты трахаешь мне мозги в надежде, что меня попустит? Прости, удовольствие сомнительное.  
Росинант дотянул сигарету до фильтра и бросил её в костёр. Отчего-то вспомнилось, как в шестнадцать он умудрился сломать себе обе руки и брат кормил его, снимал с него штаны, когда надо было отлить, и подтирал ему задницу после сортира, мыл и развлекал. Почти даже не подкалывал. И по утрам помогал избавиться от стояка. И делал всё так естественно, что в этой странной интимности не виделось ничего такого.  
Даже, когда пьяный лез целоваться. Даже, когда после гулянок заваливался в его кровать и дрых, как у себя.  
А потом Росинант предал это доверие, это чувство близости между ними.  
Стало вдруг так обидно. Всё, что они успели наверстать — ничего не значило, да? Давай я помогу тебе расслабиться, чтобы ты не мешал мне заниматься делами и получать удовольствие где и с кем хочу.  
— Ты слишком много думаешь не о том. — Доффи встал рядом, обнял его за талию, второй рукой вытянул сигарету из пачки. — Попустись, а?  
— Я…  
Из дома донёсся хриплый вопль.  
Оба подорвались мгновенно, и замерли, вслушиваясь в наступившую тишину. Она была самая что ни на есть обыкновенная. И это напрягало еще сильнее.  
— Мы пойдем его спасать? — шепнул Росинант.  
— Не факт, что это нужно.  
Грохот чего-то тяжелого и звон стекла недвусмысленно намекнули, что спасать определенно стоит. Кажется это свалилось трюмо в комнате.  
— Может, еще подождем? А Хибари скажем, что так и было.  
Дофламинго уже не слушал, а вошёл в дом, отодрав дверную ручку. Под грудой фанеры, книжек и стекла Мукуро увлечённо кого-то пиздил, забыв про свои ранения.  
— Мукуро! Ты с кем там?  
— Не знаю, — прошипел тот. — Хуйня какая-то. Лови её, лови! В пол уходит!  
— Отлично, его ещё и шкафом стукнуло, — злобно процедил Росинант. Доффи откидывал в сторону доски и вскоре откопал Мукуро, застрявшего ногой в прогнившей половице.  
— Не дергайся, — Дофламинго буквально выдернул его наверх. — А то швы разойдутся.  
— Кстати, об этом… какому мудаку я должен сказать сраное "спасибо", и кстати, они уже… того.  
— Блядь, — пальцы Доффи дрогнули вместе с жилкой на лбу.  
— Ну, зато мы нашли какую-то херню в доме.  
— Тебе говорили, что за твой оптимизм тебя следует утопить? — Одно только присутствие Мукуро рядом начало грозить мигренью. Росинант и сам был не рад такой реакции.  
— Постоянно! — Мукуро печально улыбнулся. — Но почему-то после этого они топились сами.  
— Да ладно тебе, Роси, он хороший парень. И с чувством юмора у него порядок. — Дофламинго определенно кинул камень в его огород.  
— Что у вас там происходит?! — Хибари орал, свесившись с лестницы. — Кончаем скандалить, построились, рассчитались. Росинант, следи за этими ебланами.  
— А чего сразу я?  
— А чего это сразу он? — хором возмутились Мукуро и Доффи.  
— У него с чувством самосохранения порядок. У нас тут шевеление рядом с домом.  
— Это шевеление мне чуть ногу не отгрызло, — зло процедил Мукуро и охнул, схватившись за бок. — Хибари, я в душе не ебу, что это, так что постарайся по возможности взять его живьем.  
— Нахрена? — Росинант давно подумывал, что Мукуро был не в тюрьме, а в дурдоме.  
— Привычки, повадки, строение, если оно есть. Пишу книгу о тварях живых и не очень. Потомкам пригодится.  
— Ты этих потомков заведи сначала, — парировал Хибари, как будто привычно и очень холодно. — Мертвые девочки тебе их точно не дадут.  
Мукуро резко побледнел и выглядел так, будто вот-вот ринется в драку, но рука Дофламинго придавила его к полу.  
— Зашить, перевязать…  
— Я сам. И убери руки. Ненавижу, когда меня трогают.

Как выяснилось, Хибари времени зря не терял, устроился на чердаке со всем комфортом. Кресло с пуфиком пусть и выглядели так, будто моль жрала их годами, все еще были мягкими, а на маленькой табуретке стояла бутылка Джека.  
— Это у тебя откуда? — Дофламинго взял ее и сдул пыль со стеклянных боков.  
— Всё здесь и было. Виски не трогай, пойдет в аптечку, когда спирт закончится. Или я его сам выпью… — Хибари помолчал и наконец выдал. — Вы с этим идиотом только познакомились и еще не знаете, каково видеть его рожу неделями.  
— Ну почему же, — язвительно протянул Росинант. — Я уже догадался.  
— Дофламинго, тебя это касается в первую очередь. Не лезь к нему.  
— Ого, — Росинант радостно хлопнул в ладоши, — защищаешь!  
— Тебя, не Мукуро. Я вижу, как твой брат на него смотрит. И, может быть, он тоже это видит.  
— Ничего не понял, — Дофламинго пожал плечами.  
— Если его на тебе переклинит — поймешь.  
В этот миг Росинант твёрдо решил не подпускать это чмо к брату. Но…  
— Хибари, зачем тебе с ним таскаться? Да, выжить одному тяжелее, но общаться ты… хреновый из тебя собеседник, короче. А этот словесный понос вряд ли заткнешь.  
— Не твое дело.  
Росинант уже давно думал, что ступает по скользкому льду, поэтому не удивился, что разговор закончился на такой сухой ноте.  
Хибари был себе на уме, выглядел классическим одиночкой: гордый, замкнутый, уверенный, что может справиться со всем один. Тогда какого черта он таскает это недоразумение природы за собой? Уж точно не от большой любви.

Ветер задувал во все щели, заставляя всех сгрудиться вокруг небольшого очага.  
— Мы в академии дозора так делали, — Росинант прижался к плечу Доффи. — И страшные истории рассказывали.  
— Можем продолжить традицию, — Дофламинго растянул губы в ухмылке. — Подозреваю, что у каждого таких наберется вагон и маленькая тележка.  
— Причем она-то и будет правдой, в отличии от вагона.— Хибари безразлично пожал плечами. — Я в этом детском саду не участвую.  
— Тогда я за тебя расскажу, — злорадно ответил Мукуро, кутаясь в плед.  
— Заткнись.  
— Хибари Кея боится… кого, как вы думаете? Тараканов, пчел или маленьких визгливых собачек? Нет, нет и еще раз нет!  
— Да заткнешься ты или нет?  
— Да ладно, в этом нет ничего постыдного, Хибари. У каждого свои скелеты…  
На втором этаже что-то грохнуло, покатились по полу невидимые шарики.  
— Дом проседает, — Росинант осмотрелся, насколько это было возможным.  
— Спасибо, порадовал, — Дофламинго улыбнулся.  
— Твоя лыба заставляет меня желать пересчитать тебе зубы, — Мукуро с прищуром глядел на него. — Серьезно, у обычных людей столько зубов в пасти не бывает.  
— А я такой вот необычный, — Доффи улыбнулся еще шире.  
— Нам совсем не интересно, что там, на втором этаже? — повысив голос спросил Росинант.  
— Я посмотрю, — Хибари встал, повел плечами, разминаясь. — Мукуро, ты со мной.  
К удивлению Росинанта, тот не встал в позу "я старый, больной и почти мёртвый человек", а вполне бодро вскочил на ноги.  
— Очень хочется узнать, что за дрянь тут живет.  
— Тут живёт только труп хозяйки, — подчеркнул Дофламинго. — И мы.  
— И что?  
— Может это и не труп, — Мукуро пожал плечами. — Мало тут всякой херни, что ли?  
— Пошли, херня, — бросил Хибари, доставая из-за пояса пистолет.  
Затем началась какая-то блядская чертовщина. Стена у лестницы на второй этаж вспучилась, под ней, словно таракан под обоями, проползло что-то длинное, худое и многолапое.  
А потом эти руки потянулись отовсюду. Тонкие, серые и морщинистые, они, как в дурном сне или ужастике, выныривали из затенённых углов, из-под остатков мебели, из дыры в полу — это оно пыталось утащить Мукуро?! Мукуро с размаху пнул по шустрой конечности каблуком, послышался странный стеклянный хруст, словно внутри у мрази… Росинант задохнулся от рези в глазах, в горло запершило — у этой штуки в венах что, слезоточивый газ? Выстрелы грохотали, словно в голове, Доффи сунул ему в руку мачете, а сам ухватил что-то горящее — Росинант никак не мог проморгаться. И лишь уловив движение за плечом, развернулся, делая удар наискось. Над ухом клацнуло, обдав тухлятиной и сырой затхлостью, он отшатнулся, машинально вытирая слизь со щеки. Кто-то толкнул его в сторону, и одновременно с пронзительным визгом резко завоняло палёным… нет, не мясом, хуже. Как будто мусорку жгли. Росинант всё ещё почти ничего не видел, только слышал тяжёлое дыхание своих и шуршание твари, тяжёло ползущей в траве. Но какая, блядь, трава, и эти похожие на сушеные стручки конечности… ноги? руки? щупальца? где там брюхо? голова?  
— Надо выбираться на улицу! — крикнул откуда-то сверху и сбоку Хибари. Запах пороха и пыли едва чувствовался в стоявшей вони. — Просто так по ней палить бессмысленно! Можно кромсать!  
— Или попробовать сжечь! — Доффи поволок его куда-то за локоть, больно сжимая пальцы: — Там ещё остался бензин?!  
— Оно живёт в стенах, — пробормотал Росинант, спотыкаясь. Спину жгло, глаза слезились, и было не страшно и даже не особо азартно. Только мало информации для боевой операции, как же он это ненавидел!.. — Между перекрытиями… не вылезет… спалить весь до…  
Что-то мёртвой хваткой стянуло лодыжку и дёрнуло вниз, грохнуло лицом о скрипучие доски. Росинант заорал, в глазах даже посветлело, а из носа потекло. Его потащило обратно в дом, видимо к той дыре, что ещё после Мукуро не заделали — мелькнули силуэты людей на фоне дверного проёма, а затем темнота.  
Влажная, липкая, едкая темнота. И он вдруг понял, что очень не любит, когда его пытаются сожрать, проглотить и переварить, как какую-то мышь.  
В ладони оказался зажат обломок мачете, Росинант недобро ухмыльнулся. Это кто ещё сейчас поужинает. Он, неловко вывернув запястье, воткнул острие в неожиданно мягкое и волокнистое, выпарывая кусок пожирнее. Нутро монстра сокращалось, пытаясь раздавить его в своей утробе, расплющить, но в темноте и тишине он чувствовал себя спокойнее, и даже вонь внутри была слабее. Тварь завибрировала, и Росинант воткнул обломок ещё глубже — может, получится прорезать насквозь. Руки скользили в какой-то мерзкой густой слизи, может, кровь, а может, желудочный сок или что там у этой твари есть, Мукуро, наверное, сказал бы точнее. Он вспомнил этого психанутого, и вдруг так отчаянно захотелось покурить травки, что Росинанта едва не разорвало изнутри от этого острого желания. А вместе с ним пришёл голод.  
И Росинант вгрызся в тварь изнутри. Со всей силой. Он драл пальцами и зубами, остервенело жевал сладковатые жесткие куски, а тварь конвульсивно дёргалась, пережимала ему воздух до черноты и удушья, мелко дрожала — снаружи что-то трещало, как будто ткань обивки дивана рвали по швам, или это были его суставы? А потом с хлюпаньем треснуло брюхо. Росинанту опалило волосы — они, мудилы сраные, решили запечь тварь вместе с ним, как утку с яблоками?!  
И он вывалился в месиве чего-то побулькивающего и черного, похожего на грибы и останки недожранной с предыдущего закуса пищи, прямо под ноги Мукуро, а сверху ухнуло ведро ледяной воды.  
Росинант машинально подвигал челюстями пару-тройку раз, смахнул онемевшей рукой мокрые волосы с лица и обвёл взглядом сгрудившихся над ним спутников. Видел он всё ещё только силуэты. Под спиной что-то едко пенилось, под ногти забились кусочки плоти. Роси вяло подумал, не траванулся ли он, пока его там переваривали?  
— Ну ты и везунчик, Донкихот. — Хибари был… удивлён?  
— Он с детства такой. Неубиваемый, но все шишки — его.  
— Типа, он теперь маскот нашей команды? — озадаченно уточнил Мукуро.  
— Маскот у нас Мукуро.  
— Иди ты, канарейка.  
— Роси. Хватит пережёвывать эту дрянь. Плюнь. Она хотела тебя сожрать, а тут ты — её, — Доффи нервно хохотнул. — Додумался, бля.  
Машинально дожевав кусок, Росинант оттопырил средний палец на обеих руках.  
— Вот тебе, тварь. И ночевать тут я точно не буду. Сколько там до твоей Аризоны осталось, Мукуро?  
— А я только обустроился с Джеком, — пробормотал Хибари со вздохом.


End file.
